Maleficent II: Death's Dance
by PhateymahAwesomeXehra
Summary: Maleficent 'Mal' II is daughter of the evil queen Maleficent and Greek god Thanatos. It's time for her to go to the place she belongs: Camp Half-Blood. But she knows as hell she wouldn't fit in. She was trouble. She was bad. She was evil. And that made her glad. (Sorry, will update this description soon) (Nico fanfic probably)


The place was dark, rich dark, and the power it radiated was pure evil. There was smoke in the air, a dangerous chill everywhere, as Maleficent walked in. Pale skin, plump red lips, and olive green eyes, she was dressed in a long black cape with silver and magenta linings, a cruel expression on her face. Oh so much she wanted to show her real self to these people, her two horns she had disguised in dark hair, to scare them off their shells. She wanted to hear the shriek which radiated pure fear, she wanted to see people screaming for mercy, she wanted to smell the blood shed from skins of innocents, taste the victory in her mouth.

But she had to wait. Being the most evilest of all times, she had patience. She learned to wait, to plan, to use her wits before attacking.

She walked in slyly, her lip curved upward in a cruel smile as she did so. So many people here, she thought. How much - oh how much - she'd love to taste their deaths on the tip of her tongue. Death, blood, fright - it gave her pure pleasure. She wished that -

She staggered. A girl turned to face her, the one who had, purposely or accidently, bumped in to her. "Could you watch where ya'r goin'?" She said meanly.

The smile disapeared from Maleficent's face, for now she looked serious and angry. Looking deep in the other girl's dull brown eyes, she willed her eyes to glow. Slowly and steadily, her olive green eyes began to brighten, and brighten, and brighten, until it was as if her eyes were a source of green flash light.

The other girl, who had dared to talk rudely to the evil fairy, stepped back, eyes wide with horror. A second later, she screamed; a loud, piercing noise, dripping with pure fright. Her voice was muffled by the loud music of the pandemonium, and the voices of other people in the bar.

Maleficent towered over the frightened girl. If she wanted, she could end this girl's life there and then. But she decided otherwise.

"Move," She ordered in her thick, heavy voice with odd accent, as the brown eyed girl shuddered and scurried off.

As quietly and eerily as before, Maleficent continued her journey toward the drinks area. Once there, she circled her long, slender fingers around the wine glass. As soon as she touched the cup, the drink changed from light red colored to thick, dark crimson drink, only Maleficent knows is what and is from where. Steadily, she brought the cup to her lips, gulping down the liquid.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Maleficent." A deep, dark voice said, right beside her.

Hearing her name made her head snap up toward the source of voice. It was a man, no older than 23, though his eyes held an ageless glint. Deathly pale he was, with piercing black eyes, handsomely angular face, though he had an aura of thick darkness around him. She quickly recognized it as the aura of death, though why this human had it in him, she had no idea. He was dressed in black from top to bottom; matte black pants, glossy combat boots, sleek black jacket with hood which was hiding half of his face, though a few bangs of straight hair equally dark as his clothing were visible from the side.

Maleficent quickly clicked her fingers together, summoning unnatural blue smoke around her fingers which cackled like electricity. She glared at the man threatiningly.

The man, however, chuckled. "No need to get angry, Maleficent, keep that dark magic to yourself. Not that I can't make it go away with one glare from my eyes."

"Who're you?" Maleficent said, scowling.

"Would you want to know?" He said, smiling calmly - his smile held piles and piles of dark handsomeness.

Maleficent hesitated for a second, just a second, before saying, "I would."

The man inhaled deeply, before saying four words as he held out a hand. "Thanatos. Greek god of death."


End file.
